Thieves Til we Die
by The Best of Naruto
Summary: . Naruto goes on an adventure with his crew to find a group known as Chaos for some answers about himself. Now, can he do that with a crazy police woman chasing after him all over the world?


Thieves Til we Die

_**Welcome Sly Cooper and Naruto fans and all. I would like to welcome you to my new version of my Copper Bros fic, Thieves Til We Die! However in this one, I'm going to add some changes to this fic and maybe some twists as well.**_

_**Hmm, who knows. (Besides me, of course) I can tell you that if you are looking for the original members of the game Sly Copper, that includes the fiendish five, the Klaww gang or anyone else. Sorry, but that's not here. New places, new adventures, unpredictable twists and weird animals.**_

_**Yes, people in this fic will be animals like in Sly Copper and no, Naruto will not be a Fox. I have done it twice on different fics and it's been used by many others, so let's try something different.**_

_**For the pairing...**_

_**Well let's keep you guys guessing, shall we? **_

_**It's pretty much set in this time, No justu. People here can already either run 40 MPH or Jump at amazing heights or injury a man with a punch, kick, thrust, charge, bite, or by clawing them. So I don't see a reason for anyone to have justu. I'm on the fence in giving out chakra, but that's probably a no as well.**_

**_Naruto's background is kind of like Sly's. He is from a famous clan that is known to be thieves and has robbed many places that were known to have tight security. Each member of his ancestor has written in the book and has a move that they invented, but like anything good there is a twist that I will explain..._**

**_One day. So be patient_**

**_So with that out-of-the-way, let's begin the début of Thieves Til We Die!_**

* * *

_**I do not own Sly Copper or Naruto. The names of the characters all the property of Sucker Punch and Masashi Kishimoto I also don't own any music I ask for you to play. However, I do own the twists in the story and how the characters seem in the story. So (beep) You!**_

_**CH 1: The Thief that has never been caught**_

_**On an unknown Island**_

_**2:37 A.M.**_

_**Play Sneaky Mischievous Instrumental Music ( Sweet Revenge ) on YouTube**_

Here in the middle of the South Atlantic Ocean was one lone island in the entire blue ocean from miles. However unlike known deserted islands, this one was built like a fortress. Tall steel walls, spotlights place on the wall to spot intruders, Laser alarms that if were tripped would set off an alarm, alerting everyone of an intruder. In the Inside were men and women from different species of the law from all around the world, guarding the place, from top to bottom. Like their lives were on the line.

By now, you may be asking. _'What is so important that most of every countries police/law enforcers would be here, despite each other's feelings for the others actions in the past or present?'_

Well, you may not believe this but inside of this fort. Is the information of every known criminal, organization, secret plans known to man throughout history and today? From small time low lives, to the hardcore law breakers, Mafia or organization that terrorize, steal or kill around the world.

If someone got their hands on this, they could find classified information that no one is supposed to know about.

So you could see why, countries around the world would protect this together. If this information could fall into the wrong hands, it would a disaster since information like that could spread like wildfire in a heartbeat and of course that means the public would like some answers, which would embarrass every country and people would have to answer some hard questions.

So it's important to watch over this information, so no man or woman could get this information.

Unfortunately, the night was young and most thieves do love a challenge.

Standing on a cliff near the fortress was three lone figures in the darkness of the moonlight; one was a figure lying on a branch of a tree, while softly snoring away. The next one was the tallest of the group and the biggest as well. He was quietly munching on a bag of potato chips and finally the last one was while taller than the first one, was slimmer than the second one. He was on his hind legs, staring at the fortress like it was wounded prey as his tail wiggled back and front in the night.

"Let's go." The slim one said as he crouches down and dash onto the fortress with amazing speed, while the biggest one walked towards the fortress, but in a slower pace. The smaller one of the three, groaned a little before he got up and slowly made his way to his place.

"Eh, why do we have to do this so late at night?"

* * *

**_Police Station Inside_**

Inside of the police station of the fortress was a omit dark room. It seemed like it had the basic furniture that police that work here needed. Desks, chairs, file cabinets, and offices. Suddenly on one of the high windows, a sharp nail made contact with it with just a soft tap. The nail began to slowly and silently as possible, began to make a small circle on the window.

Once the circle was cut from the glass, gravity played its part and began to fall to the floor. That would have happen, if a hand didn't grab the glass in time and pulled out of the window and place it on the ledge. The hand went back into the small hole it made and reach up to switch the lock of the window. Then it returns outside to lift the window up so that the figure of the hand could easily maneuver inside of the police building.

The figure, which by his structure could be easily made out to be a male. Use its tail to close the window with a click, and then shimmy on the ledge he was on as he hugged the wall. Once he was halfway from his place with the window, he went into his pouch on his waist and pulled out what seemed like some dust material.

He threw the dust over the open area in the police building; only to find that the dust-covered yellow laser lines that would set off with something interface them. On the other side of him, he could see that the hallway was blocked off by a steel gate and inside of the steel gate as the alarm bell. The male gripped the inside and outside of his hood together, where his ears were and a soft static noise was made. He also pulled out a pair black binocular out as well to look at, but was really a spy camera/intercom.

"Ok, I'm in. Are you set in shutting down everything?" The figure spoke with a deep voice, but not too deep into in what was in-built in small speaker in his hood. **"Yea, I'm almost done, but remember I can only shot it off for a few moments. The guards will get suspicious and come in the area if I do it longer, so watch out. Just meet Choji at the rendezvous point."** The voice from the blue tooth said, while his voice was not as deep as the other one. He was clearly a male as well.

"Yea, Yea, I know. You know I have gone this for year's right?" The thief said as he waved off his friend's concern, while he may be a genius, he was mostly nervous over the field.

**"I'm just watching _your back_...Troublesome Cat."** He said over the intercom before it went to static, signaling that the conversation was over. The thief looked down to the lasers and waited for them to be turned off and to move as the coast was clear.

As the thief looked down, the moonlight was able to show he's looks to anyone. If anyone was there, they would recognize him, immediately. The thief was a Black Puma with blue piercing eyes that shine when the light hits them. He had three scars like marks on each cheek on his face that gave him that rugged look to others. He wore a small black hood and a cloak that covered his arms completely and his body. He had three pouches on his waist, what was in them was unknown for the moment.

He was one of the most famous thieves in the world today. Naruto Uzumaki, also known as the **Black Night**

Suddenly the lasers began to disappear and the gates open, making the hallway accessible. **"All clear."** The voice said as it returned over the intercom. "Thanks, Shikamaru. You're the smartest chimp I ever meet." Naruto said, while the now known Shikamaru, and just yawn tiredly. **"I know, now hurry, Choji is waiting for you and I wait to get out of here as fast as possible." **

He said before going off the intercom, Naruto took Shikamaru's worry to note and couch down and ran on all fours to the rendezvous point. He made it past the long hallway and kept running to another one, any minute now the security could turn back on or he could run into a guard.

"What was that?"

Speaking of the devil, Naruto stopped at a corner and slowly looked over the corner to see two pigs with flashlights pointing his way. He quickly ducked back into the corner to hide and wait for them to make a move.

Never blow your own cover, unless it's part of the plan.

That was a code, any thief always followed. "Stop being so jumpy. Nothing is out there, just fixing the damn security box so we can do our patrol." The other security guard said as he was impatient with the rookie, who jumped every two seconds for everything.

"I'm sorry okay, it creeps me out how creepy this place is at night." He said before going back to the box, neither notice Naruto slip by them and make his upstairs. He made it to a bridge that leads to another hallway, but he immediately stops when he sees two guards coming his way. Thankfully they could not see him in the dark, since he was in the dark but he could because of the flashlights.

'Shit!' He whispered to himself as he needed to think of a way to get past them and fast. He expanded his claws on his paws/hands and feet and then a glowing blue aura began to flow around his feet and paws. Once it was completely in case of the aura on his feet. He began to walk to the edge of the bridge and began to walk upside down on the bridge.

He slowly couch down and dig his nails on the bridge to keep a hold on it, and one claw after the after. He crawled past the guards, who were none the wiser that someone was underneath them. Once the guards went the direction that Naruto came from did he crawled back to top, out of breath.

"Damn it. That still takes a lot out of me." He said as he tried to gain his lost breath, whatever he use to move upside down like that took a lot out of him.

**"I told you that using _that_ would bite you on the ass. **Shikamaru said as he didn't know why Naruto didn't listen to him sometimes. He would just stubbornly ignore him and do it. Naruto huffed and puffed a moment before he response.

"Yea... Sorry, but I got to learn to get it down sooner than later." He said as he cut off communication as he made his way up the hallway's stair case. He made it to the top and saw a huge steel vault. It must've weigh a ton to lift, and this was Naruto's and Choji's rendezvous spot.

**"So, the best time to do it would be now… In the middle of the heist?" Shikamaru question, but Naruto choose to ignore him.**

"Where is he?" Naruto said to himself, as Choji should-be been here before him. Did something happen? Did Choji get caught and were they now searching for him as well.

"FREEZE!" A voice said as a flashlight beamed on Naruto's back and he hired a gun was cocked. He slowly put his hands over his head as he couldn't believe that he got caught.

"Now, turned around slowly and face me." The voice said as Naruto followed the instructions slowly, he couldn't get a good look at the police officer, but he could tell that he work out a lot and was some sort of bear. He narrowed his eyes to get a better look and could see a smile on the police man's face and some swirling marks on his cheeks.

"Choji? Is that you?" Naruto said as he went too pulled down his hands, as the police man lower the flashlight and gun.

"Hi Naruto." The pronounce Choji said, as Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Don't 'Hi Naruto' me! Damn it Choji. You almost scared the crap out of me." Naruto whisper about not attract any unwanted attention from any guards. Suddenly, Naruto took in effect Choji's clothing that he was wearing. "Where did you get the outfit from?" He ask curious about Choji's state of clothing, he knew that Choji didn't come with one.

"Well, let's say that I ran into some unavoidable roadblocks along the way." Choji said as he led Naruto to the door near a steel vault door. He open it and show an unconscious guard, bound and gagged by duct tape and rope in a supply closet with a huge bump on top of his head. Surprisingly, Naruto didn't really seem that surprise over this. He was more on the lines of curious than surprise.

"Ok, that explains it." Naruto said with a shrugged, and then the guard was slowly gaining conscience from his 'quarrel' with Choji. He looks to see Naruto and Choji above him and tries to scream to alert other guards, but the duct tape over his mouth was doing its job by silencing him. His muffled cries for help did get Naruto and Choji's attention but only for a moment when Naruto kick him in the head and his head ricochet off Naruto's foot to the wall behind him.

The nameless guard slumped to the ground unconscious once again. Naruto closed the door once the nuisance was deal with. "Alright now that it was taken care of. You ready to help me with this vault." He ask to Choji, who rolled up the sleeves of the police outfit and flex his biceps; showing an impressive amount of muscle in his arms.

"I was born ready." He said as he approaches the vault and curled his fingers repeatedly before he grabs the vault's lock. He grabs two of the bars, both vertical from the other. He then twist as hard as he could and at first nothing happen but then it was slowly going back as Choji continue to push and pulled the bars of the lock.

"Come on Choji. Push, push!" Naruto yelled softly in order not to draw any unwanted attention, but loud enough to motivate Choji. Which by the way, he was gritting his teeth was getting through. Finally Choji with a yell was able to turn it all the way through. With it unlock the vault's door began to open on its own.

"Way to go Choji, that's what you expect for the strongest bear in the world." Naruto said praising his friend, who rubbed his head all sheepish like, while he blushes in embarrassment.

"Ah, it was nothing. Now get the files and let's get out of here. We'll meet you at the plane." Choji said as he ran to the exit, while Naruto went inside of the vault. While inside, he saw that instead of valuables like money or jewelry.

All it was cabinets of files. Files of every record of criminal activity, organizations and known criminals in the world. Luckily, the cabinets were alphabetic by organization or name and thankfully. Naruto knew what group he was looking for.

"... Yes" He said to himself as he grabs one file that contain picture of one person inside of it.

**Organization: Chaos**

**Wanted: Plotting for World domination**

**Reward: Negotiable**

**Known Members: Vladimir the Wolf **

**…**

"Shit! Where are the other ones? He is not even in here!" Naruto yelled in surprising fury, it seem he found what he wanted, but not everything. He shuffled back through the files over and over. Finally he smacks the file against the cabinet in anger.

"Damn it!" He said agitated that he couldn't find all the info he needed. He calmed himself; it was no use in getting anger. He needed to use what he got to the fullest of his abilities.

_'It's okay. I just need to find this Vladimir and get the info out of him. I'll make sure they will pay._

Naruto; while trying to relax himself. Never knew there was a gun to his head until he heard a gun cocked behind his head.

"You have been getting sloppy." a feminine voice said with some tone of mockery in her voice. Naruto's eyes widen in a little surprise over what the person just called him, but then that shock turned into playfulness as only one person has ever called him that.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't my lovely little Kit-"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" the woman randomly burst out loud in anger said as she pressed the gun to the back of his head. Naruto, seeing that this was a sore topic for her and he could guess why. Raised his hands, to show that he wasn't going to do that.

"Sorry, sorry. How are you...? _'Hinata'_? He said with emphases on the name Hinata. He turned his head slightly around so he could at least get a look at Hinata. She was a lioness of a woman... No, really. She was a lioness. She had the golden fur that seen to shine in the night lite sky, along with a dark blue hair that is wrapped in a pony tail. Her outfit consists of a leather brown jacket with fur around the collar of the jacket. She wore a tight skin jeans that looked like it was painted on her body with steel toed boots on.

However, the most interesting thing about her was her eyes. Her eyes with tint of lavender in them had no pupils at all, now most would think that she was blind, but she could see as clearly as an eagle. Some thought it was creepy, but he always thought that they were valuable crystals that would never dim as time went on.

So, in short. Naruto did find Hinata attractive.

"Nothing you need to worry about, _'criminal'."_

Of course that didn't mean that Hinata liked Naruto.

"Oh, come now. You can not be that mad over what happen in Italy, can you?" Naruto said as Hinata pulled out a pair of handcuffs out from her back pocket.

"No, I love being hanged upside-down on the Leaning Tower of Pisa in my FREAKING UNDERWEAR!" She shouted out the last part in anger, as she place her gun in her holster and grabbed his arms and place them behind his back. While, Naruto smiled remembering that day.

"In my defense. You could have put on some clothes on first before chasing me, but hey. I sure no one minded the view." He said with a shrugged and a humorous smirk on his face. Of course his humor made her frown, as she gripped his hands behind his back tightly.

"Keep taking smart-ass, I hope you like having a cellmate in a small cell." She said as she smacks the handcuffs on his left hand, and went to place the other on his right. Then suddenly, he broke out of her hold and Hinata suddenly reach for her pistol, but Naruto was able to smack the pistol out of her hand with his tail and watch as it flew out of the window.

"Not really, see ya next time. Hinata."

He said as he grab the file and place it in one of his many pouches and tried to leave the room. Hinata went with a right fist to his face, while he dodged it and tried to make it out of to the hallway, but she tackles him from behind outside of the room. They both were squirming against the other, one trying to flee and the other trying to restrain the other. Finally Hinata was able to forced Naruto on his stomach, surprising him.

"Have you been working out or something?" He asks as she placed his hands under her. "Oh, you notice huh. Well, don't worry. I'll tell you all about it when you're in jail." She replied back as she went for another punch, but Naruto was able to maneuver his legs to lift Hinata off of him and flipped her in the air.

She gave out a shriek of surprise before she tumbled on her back on the ground. She sat up just in time to see Naruto running away from her, coming from the other hallway were the guards station at the fortress.

"Sound the alarm; The Black Night has stolen a file from the vault." She said as she approaches one of the guards and took his loaded gun. He went to object, but a stern glare told him to just shut up and do what she says.

"Um, ma'am. What are you going to do?" Another guard asks as most of the guards ran to find Naruto, sound the alarm or get more help. She gave the guard an irritated look.

"What do you think?" She said as she cocked the gun she had and place it in her holster.

"I'm going hunting for a Puma... And find my FREAKING GUN!"

* * *

**_With Naruto_**

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" He said over and over as he ran as fast away from the area and tried to leave the fortress. He reaches the end of the hallway and three guards were at the end of that hallway running towards him.

"There he is!"

"Don't let him escape!"

The alarm was blasting in the air loudly. "SHIT!" He yelled out in frustration as he climbed the stairs near him. He now ran on all fours up the stairs, however even more guards came from the corner in an attempt to box him in. However Naruto thinking on his toes use his given momentum and jumped on to a nearby wall than zigzag on to the opposite wall confusing the guards as they tried to follow him.

Naruto then jumped towards them and him them squared across the face with both of his knees. Naruto landed on his feet, while the guards' collapse on the floor after hitting the wall behind them. He continues to run as the guards from below were coming along fast, ignoring their co-workers on the ground.

Naruto could hear static come from inside of his hood; he gripped the area near his ear to make it come on.

"Yeah, Shikamaru. You guys ready to go?" He said as he sidesteps an incoming guard, who tripped and fell on the ground.

**"Are we ready? Where are you?"**

Yeah, I just got some company I just need to entertaining. I think it's time for Plan B."

Naruto said with emphasis on 'Plan B'. By now, the fortress was on to him and he could see Hinata from down the staircase shooting at him. He turned left and was met immediately with a guard, who was just as surprise to see him.

**"You sure about that?"**

"Don't worry I'm confident in Choji's piloting skills." He said as he disarmed the gun that was beginning to aimed his gun towards him with a kick. He then used the same leg to push the guard back to a door way and then slammed the door into the guards face. He now ran to another hallway with a window and the only way to continue is to the left. However, by the vibrations from the floor. He could tell that going that way was no go or behind him as well.

However, despite this. He sprinted towards the hallway as fast as he could. Hinata along with a group of humongous guards that carried RPG in hand. They spotted Naruto running at the end of the hallway.

"There he is! Shoot him!" Hinata yelled out as the guards set up formation with some going down on one knee and others in between ones on their knees with the RPG sticking out.

**"Alright Naruto, it's your funeral"**

Shikamaru said not really understanding the situation, but if Naruto was willing to do something as risky as that. Then it must be important. Naruto chuckled to himself as he could hear Hinata yelling 'Fire!' and multiply RPG's firing at him.

"See you on the Rooftop Buddy."

And just as he said that as the communicator cut off, Naruto jumped through the window, as Glass flew everywhere and began to fall to either the hard ground of the fortress or into the dark jungle surrounding the fortress.

The rockets luckily missed him, but they did hit the wall of the fortress. Since he was close to it. The explosion sent him flying across the fortress.

"Oh, SSSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTT!" He yelled as he flew in-between the fortress, in a patch of jungle.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Shikamaru and Choji**

Shikamaru was outside of the plane on the beach. He was wearing a gray Trench coat that reached his ankles. He wore bronze like greaves on his arms that had small little holds in the front.

He was holding the walkie-talkie trying to get a hold of Naruto, but so far. He only got static.

"Naruto."

Static

"Naruto!"

Still static.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru said as he threw the walkie-talkie on the ground, before putting it up. "Choji, we need to move. Is the plane working yet or what?" He said as he approaches Choji, who was underneath the plane with various tools. Then with a grunt from him, the plane backfired a little, before the propellers began to spin in a rapid direction. "It's ready." Choji said he wasn't wearing the police uniform anymore but was now wearing a black wife beater. One that shows his bulging muscles to the world. He also wore a dark brown scarf around his neck. Choji made his way out from underneath the plane and into the pilot seat. Shikamaru ran to the seat next to him and strapped in.

"Let's go, Naruto wants us to go with _'Plan B'. _Shikamaru said with emphasis on Plan B, which by the way Choji's eyes widen. It wasn't good.

"Plan B? Is he crazy! By now, they have the fortress on high alert! " Choji freaked out a little over Plan B, as he started the plan.

"I know, but now. We need to get into the skies and wait for him to get into place." Shikamaru said as he grabs the binocular and placed them on his lap. While Choji sign over the plan and began the plane for take-off.

**Back with Naruto**

**(Play Bullet for my Valentine: Your Betrayal)**

* * *

The alarms blurring out in the jungle night sky had awaked him from his unconscious. With a groan, he sat up with a hiss as he still felt sore from being blasted into the air like that.

_'God, she has really become more violent lately.' _He thought as he realized that he wasn't on the ground, but on one of the many palm trees that was centered in this forest. "Huh, that's luck." He said as he petted the soft but surprisingly strong leaves. Then bullets came rushing past his body, many missed him but he did ducked down and saw many of the huge guards and Hinata reloading at him.

"Time to go." He sat as he balanced himself on the leaves, with a groan from again being blasted a few moments ago. He ignored the protest in his body and began to be surrounded in that same blue aura again, only this time around his legs.

"Don't let him escape!" He heard Hinata say as he jumped a great distance to another palm tree. He could hear the bullets zooming past his head as he maneuvers away from them. Then, as if things couldn't get crazier. The speakers on the fortress wall began to play.

**"Attention Guards. The fugitive Naruto Uzumaki is on the move to the east side of the fortress from the forest. I repeat the fugitive Naruto Uzumaki is making his way to the east side of the fortress from the forest. You hear that Uzumaki, I'm coming for your ASS!"**

Despite the situation, Naruto actually had a smile on his face. "Yep, she still wants." He said, mostly to himself as by now searchlights were around him, searching for him in the trees.

**Heavenly Claws**

A voice said as Naruto was close to the fortress wall. He had barely and just barely. Jumps and flips high enough to move out-of-the-way and lands on all fours on the ground. As four blue claw likes of energy came from under him and flew into the night sky before dispersing. As Hinata landed on top of the now leafless tree.

Naruto was getting tired, his blue aura was fading away and it wasn't smart to use too much of it. Hinata seeing his blue aura going away; began to smirk arrogantly at him. "I see that you still hadn't mastered your chakra yet?" She said as by now, the now named chakra around Naruto's body disappears and he collapses on his knee. "Aw, is the kitty tired? Don't worry; I'll make sure that you'll have a nice nap in a quite cell." She mocked again only using a little baby talk as she leaned on the tree she was on. Naruto toke in some heavy breaths before standing up with sweat dripping from his brow but still had that smirked on his face which confused her deeply. He pointed to the base of tree and she looked down and her eyes widen.

BOOM

Apparently, as Naruto was falling to the ground. He manages to reach into one of his pouches and lit some bombs and threw them near the tree Hinata landed.

Hinata rock back and front on the tree, while trying to keep her balance. The tree did eventually begin to fall backwards.

"DAMN YOU WHISKERS!" She said as she disappeared behind the trees and soon he could hear the tree crashed in the jungle and silence. "She has to stop underestimating me like that."

He said as rested long enough to run to the fortress. He ducked and hides from the guards and searched lights that he would come across. Finally he reached the wall of the fortress. "Okay… How do I climb this?" He said as he didn't want to use anymore chakra since it was becoming to taxing for his body. Then he saw the vines that seem to grow from parts of the wall to the top of the fortress.

"Huh, that's convenient." He said as he grabbed hold of the vine and began to steady himself as he was about to climb up. Then something happen.

"UZUMAKI!" He heard as he turned his head to see Hinata coming out of the jungle with twigs and leaves in her hair and her outfit with small rips in them. Naruto actually groaned from today's events.

"Oh, god. Do you ever take a break or something?" He said as he began desperately climbing the vines of the fortress, with an angering lioness climbing after him.

**"ALL Units on Searchlights be advise! Uzumaki is climbing the walls on the East walls. Be ready to shoot him down if must."**

Now things were getting difficult as there were now searchlights on the wall searching for him. He reached around to the middle of the wall, when a window above him began to break as an AK-47 was slammed into it. He covered his face to avoid any shards of glass to the face. A guard popped his head out to the night and pointed his gun to Naruto.

"Aw, shi-." He was about to said, if he didn't manage to ledge from his current vine to another. The guard almost hit Hinata as the bullets hit either the wall or whizzed past her. "Hey! Watch it you idiot!" She yelled at the guard for almost killing her, he went to apologize but Naruto came from below and nailed him across the jaw below.

The guard slumped down on the window, unconscious. His gun dropped down from his hand. Unfortunately for Naruto, the gun went to Hinata's as she aimed right at him. "Come back here Whiskers. I want to play!" She said as she shot him with rapid gun fire. "Sorry, sweetheart. I got to go." Naruto replied back as he reached the top of the fortress and pulled himself up.

**Click**

**Click**

**Click**

**Click**

**Click**

**Click**

**Click**

**Click**

Only to see a small army of guards pointing their guns at him.

**Click**

And to have Hinata with a gun to his back.

"It's over Whiskers. Come quietly or get shot in the back." She said with no emotion in her voice. Naruto admitting defeat raised his hands up for surrender. As Hinata pushed him to the center of the roof.

"So this is how the Black Night loses. With no trickery, no help, no fri~" She stopped in mid-sentence as she realized something.

Naruto was never alone.

"Where are they?" Hinata said, confusing the guards around them but Naruto had that joker grin on his face.

"Who are they?" He asks, but you can tell it was genuine mockery. Hinata was growing impatient as the soft growling coming from here can agree. She then placed the gun to his head. "I swear to everything I love. I will blow your brains out on this roof. Now tell me, WHERE ARE THEY!" She screamed out the last part in anger, as Naruto laughed a little despite the situation.

"Alright, I'll tell you. There are right here." He said with a grin, through his question confused everyone around him. Hinata looked at him like he lost his mind.

"What are you tal~" She didn't even get to finish her sentence as suddenly. A plane flipped up-side down dipped till it was barely touching anyone on the rope. Then in slow motion, a hand came from out of the plane and grabbed Naruto's outstretched hand and pulled him away from Hinata with the plane.

The shock of a plane coming out of nowhere was gone. She realizes that Naruto was escaping once again.

"Shoot it down!" She said as she and the guards open fire on the plane. Some manage to graze it, but the plane still manages to fly away from the police and escape from the fortress.

With Naruto Uzumaki and his gang escape.

"Damn it all to hell!" Hinata yelled out as she threw the gun on the ground even gave it a kick off the roof for measurement. He had escape from her grasp, again. She had been chasing from for over four years now and he keeps on getting away.

"Um, ma?" A guard came through with a clipboard in his arm as he tenderly scooted away from her from the death glare she was giving him.

"What is it?" She said as he gulped the fear to speak. "Well, it's just that we made a list of things token from the vault, and only one was stolen."

He said as he shakily gives the board to her, who shack it from his head and took a look at the list. Her eyes skimmed down the checked boxes until she saw one with no check on it.

"Chaos?" Hinata said mostly to herself, she had something about the group. Mostly World Domination and all that crap all criminal organizations talk about, but they were different.

Chaos members were mostly secretive. They only got Vladimir, because he never bothered to hide his identify from anyone. In fact, he wanted people to know him or more precise. Fear him.

However, the big question she couldn't figure out was that why did Naruto want anything to do with these guys.

_'What are you up to Whiskers?'_

**TBC**

* * *

**_Hmm, this is so much better than my first story. I like it. Now, most of you probably have questions on what's going on. _**

**_"What's Chaos and why does Naruto want to meet them?_**

**_"What's Naruto and Hinata's past like and why does she hate him?"_**

**_"Where is this story going?"_**

**_Can everyone use chakra like Naruto?_**

**_Why is Naruto a Puma and Hinata a Lioness?"_**

**_"Will other characters from Naruto make an appearance?"_**

**_"Is Naruto and his family like Sly and his family?"_**

**_All in good time people, it was time for a little change to my style in writing and I decided to go in a completely different direction with this story._**

**_I will also like to have someone do some character drawings for the characters I make. I'm not going to pay you or anything like that, but for the fun of it and I'll give you the credit for making it._**

**_Well, that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed my newest story so far. Stay tuned to find out, where Naruto is going to meet Vladimir._**

**_TBoN Out _**


End file.
